


Bothersome (Revamping)

by Okaysofirstofall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, So yeah, also shiro is keith's therapist, keith and lance are growing up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaysofirstofall/pseuds/Okaysofirstofall
Summary: Lance and Keith don't think they could have made it through their childhood without each other. They were together for the worst times, and the best times. Even when they couldn't stand each other sometimes. From start to finish, Lance and Keith were together.





	Bothersome (Revamping)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this draft for a while, and figured I'd get it out in celebration of season 4!

in construction, I'm freshening this fic up as I complete it :)


End file.
